


Falling Like The Stars

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heavy Angst, Love Stories, M/M, Memories, Other, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Storytelling, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Aziraphale knew that if they continued like they were, they'd certainly fall from grace. Crowley was right there beside them through it all.





	Falling Like The Stars

It didn't happen all at once. First, Aziraphale noticed themself loosing feathers - this lasted for a few weeks. It wasn't long, though, before they noticed that all communication with heaven had been blocked.

There was an unease and anxiety settling into their soul. 

Aziraphale knew deep down that if they continued like they had been, they'd certainly fall from grace. Crowley was right there to comfort them through the whole fall, their own heart full of sadness and guilt. The demon felt that they had caused this by indulging Aziraphale with love and the earthly comforts associated with it. Whenever they caught a glimpse of those now-almost-bare wings, they felt horrible for even allowing Aziraphale to get close. 

Crowley knew how it hurt. They knew that the wings were being singed off from the root and smothered with the smolder until remaining feathers died. Aziraphale's grace was dying, wasting away, withering painfully. 

"I'm sorry, angel." They said softly, bringing a cup of earl gray (cream, four sugars) into the bedroom of their cottage. 

"How could you have prevented it though?" The angel retorted, sniffling and accepting the tea gratefully.

Crowley was silent for a moment, sitting on the bed and kissing the angel's temple, "maybe if I'd stayed away you'd still be, I dunno... virtuous?" 

"My dear, I do hope you don't think I'd have let you leave me." 

"I just can't help but feel like I keep bringing pain on you." 

"The only thing bringing me pain right now, love, is my wings. I'm just sorry that you have to see them like this at all." 

Aziraphale meant it, too. They were actually embarrassed of their bone-bared and splotchy wings. Once snow-white and meticulously groomed, their wings were now stained black with soot and they desperately wanted to fold them into their back silently. 

"You forget, angel, I've fallen before. You don't have to apologize to me, I know it hurts to try tucking them back so just don't try," they said helpfully and Aziraphale looked up at them fondly, "just try and relax, Zira. The more you fight it, the worst you'll feel."

Aziraphale set their mug on the bedside table. They nodded and tucked their curls into the crook of Crowley's neck before chuckling wetly.

"What is it?" Crowley hummed and Aziraphale just shook their head. 

"I was just thinking how you'll have to come up with another name for me. I won't be an angel for much longer." 

Crowley chuckled and nodded, "I suppose I will." 

They took a nap then, wrapped up in each other and dreaming sweet dreams and, when Aziraphale woke, they found more black feathers had fallen out onto the white sheets. Crowley's hand was buried in their hair and they just were watching them so adoringly. 

"I know you don't remember much of us before I fell," the serpent began, "but I remember creating galaxies in your image. Oh, I could never get them quite right, though. They would never even be close to your brilliance. Your light. I'll never forget the months I'd spend trying to perfect them, though."

Aziraphale teared up just a bit, curling back into Crowley's neck so that they may not see. "Do you think I'll remember again once I've fallen entirely?"

"I truly hope so," Crowley offered, honestly unsure if they'd remember or not, "I didn't have any meaningful connections up there other than you. If I had a friend who fell, they didn't bother to erase my memories of them."

Aziraphale nodded and wiped their eyes, "If I don't, that would be fine because I love they way you tell stories about us."

Crowley smiled at the admission, kissing their lover's forehead and making a confession of their own, "I bet have a million stories."  
  
"Would you tell me another?" 

Crowley smiled, adjusting them so that they laid on their back with Aziraphale draped over their chest. They pulled the blankets up close and kissed Aziraphale's hair before beginning another story. 

"I remember falling in love with you quite vividly, actually." They began and Aziraphale propped their chin on Crowley's chest to watch them speak. 

"Do you really?" They asked hopefully. 

"How could I forget?" Crowley grinned, "Honestly, it was those bright blue eyes that got my attention. I remember it was spring time, you were out in the gardens picking fruit - oranges, I think it was - and you were talking to someone else and laughing. I remember being a few feet away with some of my friends and I heard your laugh. Azirphale, my love, I knew I was done for when I ever heard that laugh." 

Aziraphale flushed red and reached a hand up to card through the demon's hair gently as they continued the story. 

"We met a few times after that and became friends rather quickly. Even when we were apart, your eyes were in the front of my mind always. You always seemed to look into my soul with those eyes. I swear you drove me crazy," they chuckled, grabbing Aziraphale's hand in their, "I used to think you were so stuck up - I still do sometimes, but it's with love."

That made Aziraphale chuckle, swatting their chest lightly. Crowley reached for the hand and kissed the palm gently before placing it back down where it had been resting previously.

"You were just so... _well behaved_ \- Iguess is a good term for it. Guardian of The Eastern Gate, and all that. Very responsible. I think I admired you for that, seeing as I've never been too responsible myself. I was already in love with you before we became friends." 

"How did you ask me out?" Azirphale asked after a beat.

"I learned very quickly that you loved pink tulips. I went out one day - we'd been friends for a few months by then - and picked a huge bouquet of them. I went straight to your home in the middle of the afternoon and, angel, the look on your face made my knees nearly give out. You were so surprised that you kissed me right in the doorway." 

"That sounds like something I would do," Azirphale snorted. 

"I remember you caught me _so_ off guard, I stumbled a bit and when you let go I couldn't think to do anything but wrap my arms around you." 

"That sounds like something you would do." 

Crowley smiled when they nuzzled into their skin and mumbled a sad, "If I never remember, please promise that you'll always tell me stories." 

"Anything for you, Zira. I promise." 

They were quiet for another beat before Aziraphale took a breath and spoke. "I think I could eat something today," they stated hesitantly.

"Oh, wonderful," Crowley hummed, "what would you like me to get you?"

Aziraphale thought for a minute but then shrugged. It had been nearly two weeks since they'd eaten and, although celestial beings didn't _need_ sustenance, Crowley was beginning to worry about them since it was one thing that always made them happy. 

"Nothing to potent," They guessed, "maybe a pancake?"

"I'll go make some, in that case," Crowley smiled sweetly and rose, "would you like to come with me to the kitchen, or do you just want to rest?"

"I don't know, I might be in in a few."

"Alright, love," They smiled fondly, kissed Aziraphale's lips gently and went to make pancakes. 

They would both be okay, Aziraphale was certain of it. It just hurt now in the midst of everything happening. They would survive this fall. They would live and love for all of eternity. 


End file.
